1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus, such as a camera, capable of moving an optical system between a usage position and a stowage position.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional cameras performing a magnification-varying action and a focus-adjusting action by moving a plurality of lens groups in the optical axis direction, there is known a camera which is arranged to move the lens groups to a stowage position in which the lens groups are stowed within a camera body when the camera is not being used for photo-taking, so as to improve the portability of the camera.
In moving the lens groups, an actuator, such as a DC motor or the like, is used for the magnification-varying action and another actuator, such as a stepping motor or the like, is used for the focus-adjusting action. In moving the lens groups to the stowage position, the actuator provided for the magnification-varying action is further driven to stow the lens groups within the camera body.
The camera of such a kind is provided with a lens barrel having a rear-focus type lens system in which a focus-adjusting (focusing) lens is disposed in rear of a magnification-varying (variator) lens.
The conventional camera of the above-stated kind, however, has presented a problem in that, since, even if the magnification-varing lens is moved to the stowage position, the presence of the focus-adjusting lens causes a spece corresponding to the driving range of the focus-adjusting lens to be left without being used for stowing the lens groups, it is impossible to sufficiently reduce the size of the camera in which the lens groups has been stowed within the camera body.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus, such as an image pickup apparatus, comprising a first optical unit constituting part of an optical system, a first motor which drives the first optical unit, a second optical unit disposed behind the first optical unit and constituting part of the optical system, a second motor which drives the second optical unit, and a control device which controls the first motor and the second motor in such a way as to draw in the second optical unit in response to an instruction for stowing the optical system and draw the first optical unit into a space made vacant by drawing in the second optical unit, the control device controlling the first motor in such a way as to draw the first optical unit into the space after the space is made vacant by drawing in the second optical unit, so that it is possible to sufficiently reduce the size of the optical system in the state of being stowed.
The above and other aspects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.